1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system using an electropyrotechnic device intended to trigger sequentially the operation of a battery of gas generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An application of these systems is found, for example, in the area of the release of air-to-surface submissile rounds from a cargo aircraft calling for the use of gases formed by powder generators. Difficulties appear when the number of gas generators is increased, particularly with regard to reliability, because the precautions necessary to assure an acceptable rate of reliability then become very expensive in terms of cost and space.
These two requirements of increased reliability and decreased space requirement and weight serve as a basis for the optimized combination of the present invention.